


[Vietnamese translation] Team Muck Up

by higherthan_ (all_their_intricacies)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU - Trung Học, Crack, Hài hước, M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation, ngớ ngần
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_their_intricacies/pseuds/higherthan_
Summary: Đội Phá ĐámĐội bóng rổ Trường Trung Học Fairly Local có một cuốn sổ ghi chú phụ bí mật về đội trưởng của họ.Hoặc, cái truyện mà trong đó đội bóng rổ Trường Trung Học Fairly Local nhầm lẫn nghĩ rằng mình là người tốt, Tyler quá mệt mỏi với cái đội của mình, đội cổ vũ được nợ rất nhiều ân huệ và Josh bị bắt cóc bởi người ngoài hành tinh.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Team Muck Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000858) by [Dunster (JadedCoral)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedCoral/pseuds/Dunster). 



> Có sự cho phép của tác giả, đã beta, nhưng nếu có sai sót gì, đừng ngại chỉ ra cho mình biết :) Mong các bạn đọc vui vẻ!
> 
> Ghi chú của tác giả như sau: "Đôi lúc tui cảm thấy như mình nên ngồi xuống và tự hỏi xem tại sao mà tui lại viết những thứ tui đã viết. Bạn có nghĩ thế không?
> 
> Dù sao thì, bởi vì tui không biết gì về bóng rổ hết, suốt hai phút tui đành lòng bỏ ra để tìm hiểu, tui lấy tên vị trí, hậu vệ dẫn bóng, hậu vệ ghi điểm, tiền đạo phụ, tiền đạo chính, và tiền đạo trung phong và biến chúng thành biệt danh cho mấy nhân vật OC trong tác phẩm này. Nếu bạn đang tự hỏi, Tyler sẽ là Dẫn Bóng Số 1, nhưng giờ đã được lên chức Đội Trưởng."

Sổ Ghi Chú Phụ Bí Mật Của Đội Bóng Rổ Trường Trung Học Fairly Local

 

Nếu tìm được, tụi tui thân ái xin bạn trả cuốn sổ lại cho đội.

Với lại, đừng nói cho Đội Trưởng biết cuốn sổ này tồn tại, cảm ơn hén.

  
  


**Mục Đề Mở Đầu**

Đội cuối cùng đã nhận được câu trả lời ⎯nhờ Tiền Đạo Chính Số 1 và Tiền Đạo Phụ Số 2 không biết giữ mồm giữ miệng⎯ vì sao Đội Trưởng không hẹn hò mấy em đã tỏ hứng thú với chủ đề đang nói tới.

Khi cuối cùng đứng trước câu hỏi này, Đội Trưởng bình tĩnh trả lời:

 

-Mở ngoặc kép-

_ Đơn giản là bởi vì tao gay. _

-Đóng ngoặc kép-

 

Phát hiện trên làm cho tập thể cả Đội đều cảm thấy bất an. Không thể chối bỏ sự thật rằng Đội Trưởng là một anh rất chất, nhưng Đội nghĩ có lẽ sẽ rất kì quặc khi từ đây trở về sau mỗi lần thay đồ và tắm rửa sau khi tập luyện với sự hiện diện của Đội Trưởng. Khi vấn đề này được nêu lên bởi Trung Phong Số 1, câu trả lời của Đội Trưởng sau một hồi nhìn tới nhìn lui cả Đội là:

 

-Mở ngoặc kép-

_ Đừng có lo, tao còn có tiêu chuẩn. _

-Đóng ngoặc kép-

 

Đội bị bỏ lại cảm thấy có phần bị xúc phạm.

 

**Mục Đề Số 2**

Đến hiện tại giờ luyện tập của Đội đã tiến triển mà không có rắc rối nào hết, mặc dù nên được ghi chú lại rằng Ghi Điểm Số 1 hỏi Đội Trưởng đánh giá cặp mông thuộc về cái thằng mồm to đang nói đến ấy, và được một cho ngay một con 7 thẳng thừng mà thậm chí không nhìn qua hướng hiện tại của nó. Khi được hỏi về thang điểm, Đội Trưởng hứa sẽ tiết lộ nếu Đội tăng thêm giờ tập và thắng trận tiếp theo với Trường Trung Học Hometown.

Mọi cầu thủ Ghi Điểm đều tặc lưỡi, nhưng nghe đồn rằng sau đó bỏ học vài môn để có thể thêm giờ tập vào thời gian biểu của họ. Một trận cãi vả dành quyền được hỏi Đội Trưởng đi uống cà phê cũng có thể đã được nhắc đến, nhưng nguồn của tin đồn này vẫn chưa rõ, thế nên nó được đánh dấu chưa xác nhận.

Tuy nhiên, dựa vào những cuộc bàn luận giữa các thành phần đủ loại màu sắc, toàn thể đã đồng ý rằng Đội Trưởng chắc chắc nên có một người bạn trai.

 

**Mục Đề Số 3**

Có vẻ Đội Trưởng đã mệt mỏi với việc từ chối lời mời đi uống cà phê từ nhiều thành viên của Đội cũng như những học viên thuộc phái nam khác của Trường Trung Học Fairly Local, nên giờ đã công khai khẳng định rằng chỉ riêng người thắng được Đội Trưởng trong một trận bóng rổ 1-đối-1 thì mới có cơ hội tham gia vào vòng loại.

Sự nghi ngờ của Đội Trưởng về khả năng chấp nhận thách đấu và thật sự thắng được của Đội làm cho mọi người hào hứng hẳn lên. Dù nó có dẫn đến một buổi hẹn hay không, một lời khẳng định đối lại về sự thất bại không thể tránh được của Đội Trưởng đã được thốt lên.

Về tin khác, kĩ năng của Đội đã được tăng lên vượt bậc nhờ giờ tập luyện thêm. Đúng lúc cho trận đấu sắp tới!

 

**Mục Đề Số 4**

Đội xứng đáng được điểm 10 vì đã xử lý một rắc rối bằng cách chuyên nghiệp và gọn ghẽ nhất.

Không cần phải nhắc đến, trận đấu với Trường Trung Học Hometown dĩ nhiên đã được dành thắng lợi bởi Trường Trung Học Fairly Local. Một đội không thể nào có một đội trưởng tuyệt vời như Đội Trưởng mà thua được. Tuy nhiên, có một sự cố gây chuyện vào dạo đầu của trận đấu, tuy thất bại nhưng cũng đã có thể làm cho Đội mất đi thắng lợi xứng đáng của mình.

Vấn đề diễn ra như sau:

Cùng với đội bóng rổ từ Trường Trung Học Hometown, sự kiện được tổ chức bởi Trường Trung Học Fairly Local cũng được tham dự bởi một số học sinh khác từ trường đối thủ, họ tham dự với tư cách khán giả, bao gồm một tên du côn tóc hồng mà Đội Trưởng không thể nào ngừng nhìn chằm chằm vào khi đã bắt gặp cái gai trong mắt đó. Nghe nói rằng Đội Trưởng đã nhanh quay đi sau khi có một cú vô tình chạm mắt bởi cả hai người, mau chóng quay đi trong xấu hổ vì đã bị bắt gặp làm chuyện thô lỗ, các nhân chứng nói.

Trong biện hộ của Đội Trưởng, rất nhiều ánh nhìn được chia sẽ giữa hai bên đại diện của mỗi trường vào ngày hôm đó.

Nhưng đây không phải là vấn đề đã được đề cập tới.

Vấn đề thật sự xảy ra chỉ một lúc trước khi trận đầu bắt đầu, lúc các cầu thủ đang xã giao trên sân đấu và khán giả chỉ mới nửa ngồi xuống. Có rất nhiều tranh luận về tiến trình của sự kiện dẫn đến việc Đội Trưởng liều mình và xâm phạm vào lãnh thổ của kẻ thù, Đội tranh luận rằng đa phần là vì bị kêu gọi bởi tên du côn kia, một số khác nói rằng hành động của Đội Trưởng là do sự tự nguyện của bản thân. Dù là gì đi chăng nữa, có Đội Trưởng đây, nói chuyện thanh thản với tên du cônngồi ở hàng ghế đầu bên dãy ghế của Trường Trung Học Hometown, rồi bỗng nhiên cái tên ấy có cả gan kéo áo của Đội Trưởng để cắt ngắn khoảng cách còn lại giữa họ và thì thầm gì đó mà Đội chỉ có thể đoán là đe dọa vào tai của Đội Trưởng ngay trước khi trận đấu bắt đầu.

Mặc dù tình huống ấy nhanh chóng kết thúc trước khi bất cứ cầu thủ Ghi Điểm hay Trung Phong nào kịp can thiệp, Đội Trưởng vẫn trông hết sức hoảng hồn khi trở về đứng cạnh bên Đội. Lo lắng về nét mặt đỏ hoe, mắt mở toang và đôi lúc lén lút nhìn qua vai vào hướng của tên du côn ấy đã khiến cho Đội Trưởng trở nên lúng túng thế kia, Đội tự đặt ra nhiều câu hỏi liệu đã có gì đã xảy ra giữa họ.

Nghi ngờ của Đội ngay lập tức nâng lên bởi sự phản đối liên tục của Đội Trưởng về bất cứ chuyện gì đã xảy ra, và một khi HLV dẫn Đội Trưởng qua một bên để bàn luận vào phút cuối, Đội quyết định bắt tay vào hành động.

Với kết quả của một cuộc thương lượng nhanh chóng và quan hệ tốt đẹp đã được gầy dựng từ lâu với Đội Bóng Chuyền của Trường Trung Học Fairly Local, Đội Bóng Chuyền đã được cho nhiệm vụ loại bỏ mục tiêu được cho tên Spooky kia vào giờ nghỉ hoặc chậm nhất là vào cuối trận đấu.

Đội phải chịu mất vài ân huệ cá nhân và rất nhiêu thức uống năng lượng, nhưng khi trận đấu đã được thắng lợi, Spooky không còn thấy tâm đâu hết.

Tất nhiên, giờ Spooky sẽ được xem là một ví dụ điển hình cho bất cứ tên bắt nạt nào về chuyện sẽ xảy ra đến bất cứ đứa nào dám chọc ghẹo Đội Trưởng!

 

**Một chút ghi chú thêm vào Mục Đề Số 4**

Để đánh trống lãng Đội Trưởng khỏi vấn đề vừa xảy ra và để ăn mừng thắng lợi hào quáng hơn chút, Đội bế Đội Trưởng xung quanh sân trường mặc cho lời phàn nàn liên tục, nhưng dù đang phàn nản về việc bị bế khỏi mặt đất sân trường, Đội Trưởng có vẻ vẫn hưởng thụ tình huống và cứ nhìn chăm chú xung quanh như thể đang tìm một thứ gì đó.

Một khi đã được đặt trở lại xuống đất, Đội Trưởng giả vờ không hứng thú muốn biết khi hỏi thăm về người đến xem trận đấu từ Trường Trung Học Hometown. Tự hào vì thành công của mình liên quan đến loại bỏ một nhân vật phản diện, Đội kể ra câu chuyện về việc trục xuất thành công mục tiêu Spooky cùng sự trợ giúp từ Đội Bóng Chuyền, và từ đó câu trả lời của Đội Trưởng là:

 

-Mở ngoặc kép-

_ Tụi bây làm cái gì cơ? _

-Đóng ngoặc kép-

 

Lúc này có thể cho rằng sự bất ngờ trong giọng nói của Đội Trưởng là từ nhẹ nhõm và biết ơn. Kể cả khi Đội Trưởng tiếp tục nổi giận và cho Đội hình phạt im lặng sau khi lấy hết vài chai nước năng lượng còn dư lại từ mẻ hối lộ mang đến cho Đội Bóng Chuyền.

Cả đám đồng lòng đồng ý rằng hành vi này có lẽ được chăm ngòi bởi sự xấu hổ sinh ra từ sự thật rằng không ai muốn thú nhận rằng mình đã bị bắt nạt, đặc biệt là một người có nhiều danh tiếng để gìn giữ như Đội Trưởng. Để cố gắng nâng cao không khí lần cuối, trớc khi đội chịu tự nguyện chấp nhận sự khó chịu từ Đội Trưởng, Ghi Điểm Số 1 đã hỏi về thang điểm mông mà Đội Trưởng đã hứa sẽ tiết lộ khi trận đấu được thắng, nhận được câu trả lời như sau:

 

-Mở ngoặc kép-

_ Thang điểm nó hư luôn rồi tại vì tụi bây là một lũ đần độn vô tội vạ! _

-Đóng ngoặc kép-

 

Mặc cho tâm trạng không tốt hiện tại của Đội Trưởng, mọi người đồng ý rằng phải ăn mừng vì những thắng lợi của hôm nay!

 

**Mục Đề Số 5**

Một mối đe doạ đầu hồng đã được nhìn thấy quá gần với biên giới của Trường Trung Học Fairly Local trong nhiều lần khác nhau trong tháng qua. Công nhận là, đây là một thị trấn rất nhỏ bé nơi mấy sự kiện này diễn ra, nhưng chuyện như thế này chưa được xem là vấn đề cho đến khi vụ rắc rối lừng danh đã xảy ra trước trận đấu bóng giữa Trường Trung Học Fairly Local và Trường Trung Học Hometown mới đây.

Khi Đội Cổ Vũ được gửi đi để điều tra quân địch, họ trở lại với những thông tin sau:

Tên du côn hồng hay doạ người kia được gọi là Jim (hay thứ gì đó như thế, bắt đầu với chữ J, có lẽ), thường hay đi chung với vài người bạn, lúc nào cũng cố dừng lại để vuốt ve bất cứ con mèo nào chạy ngang qua và có một nụ cười rất đáng yêu.

Không cần phải nói, Đội sẽ không giao nhiệm vụ điều tra cho Đội Cổ Vũ nữa nếu họ cứ dễ bị đánh lừa như thế này. Vẫn thế, sự giúp đỡ của họ vẫn phải được chi trả, và về vấn đề này, ai đó cần phải nghĩ ra cớ nào đó để giải thích cho Đội Trưởng tại sao Đội mất hết 2 giờ tập đã phân công trước mỗi tuần trên sân bóng cho mấy bạn cổ vũ trong hai tháng tới.

Một ghi chú khác, Dẫn Bóng Số 2 và Tiền Đạo Phụ Số 1 đã tình nguyện đi và dằn mặt Spooky Jim để chắc rằng Đội Trưởng có thể sống tiếp đời mình mà khỏi phải lo về sự tồn tại của một tên phản diện như nó.

 

**Mục Đề Số 6**

Spooky Jim rất là tuyệt vời! Đội Cổ Vũ không hề nói dối về nụ cười đáng yêu, nụ cười đã được trao cho Trung Đội Dằn Mặt ngay khi cuộc giao tiếp bắt đầu và tiếp diễn cho đến hết đời. Trung Đội lập tức đồng ý rằng một nụ cười đáng yêu như thế không thể nào che giấu bất cứ tâm ý xấu xa nào được.

Thế nên kế hoạch dằn mặt của những người đã được nhắc đến, ngoại trừ Đội Cổ Vũ ra, đằng sau nhà hàng đồ ăn nhanh gần Trường Trung Học Hometown nhanh chóng bị huỷ bỏ, và nhóm ba người thay vào đó lại vào nhà hàng chơi. Để chứng minh cho mình không có chút ý xấu nào và như một hành động cho sự giao hoà giữa hai phía, Trung Đội Dằn Mặt mời trả tiền cho bữa ăn, và để đáp lại Spooky Jim đã ca ngợi nét dễ thương của Đội Trưởng với những từ ngữ mà Đội toàn tâm đồng ý với.

Với lại, dù Spooky Jim thích cái tên đã được đề ra bởi Đội, một cuộc bàn giao về việc thay nó thành Drummer đã được xảy ra. Trung Đội Dằn Mặt đồng lòng về sự thay đổi này.

Kết quả là, Trung Đội Dằn Mặt đề rằng họ nên xem xét lại về chủ đích xấu của Spooky Jim.

 

**Mục Đề Số 7**

Hội Đồng Đội đã tập thể cho rằng mục đề trước là hoàn toàn sai trái, và đã quyết định rằng Dẫn Bóng Số 2 và Tiền Đạo Phụ Số 1 sẽ bị kết tội đồng loã với quân địch. Thế nên hình phạt của họ chính là phải ngồi một bên đợi 5 phút khi mấy hộp pizza đã được mở ra vào Đêm Pizza của Đội cho đến khi được bảo khác.

Hơn nữa, Spooky Jim sẽ không được gọi bằng cái tên Drummer.

Một vấn đề khác được đưa ra trong cuộc họp hội đồng chính là hình phạt im lặng vẫn đang tiếp diễn của Đội Trưởng. Đội hoàn toàn ngỡ ngàng với lý do tại sao Đội Trưởng lại hờn dỗi như vậy, nhưng khi một tình nguyện viên được yêu cầu tìm hiểu sự việc này, không ai giơ tay cả. Có vẻ thời kì hi sinh thân mình cho mục địch lớn lao của Đội đã kết thúc, và được thay thế bởi gì chứ, ngần ngại à? Đây sẽ được ghi chú lại là giây phút thấp tệ nhất trong tinh thần đồng đội trong năm nay.

Khi Đội quay sang nhờ trợ giúp từ Đội Cổ Vũ trong thời gian tuyệt vọng, phản ứng đầu tiên của họ là cười đểu một cái như thể họ đã biết trước rằng Đội sẽ không có được ý kiến gì trong các cuộc thương lượng trong tương lai về cái giá cho sự trợ giúp của họ.

Thành thật mà nói, những gì bọn mình chịu làm cho Đội Trưởng...

 

**Mục Đề Số 8**

Có vẻ là Đội đã phá đám.

Phá đám hết cỡ.

Đội Trưởng Đội Cổ Vũ, cũng được biết đến là bạn thân nhất của Đội Trưởng, cuối cùng rũ lòng thương giải thích những gì đã xảy ra giữa Đội Trưởng và Spooky Jim vào cái ngày định mệnh đó và, ngạc nhiên thay, kể cả trước đó nữa.

Hoá ra là cuộc gặp gỡ giữa cả hai bọn họ đã xảy ra trước cả trận đấu, tại một bữa tiệc mà Tiền Đạo Chính đã bỏ rơi Đội Trưởng bởi vì có vẻ như một nàng nào đó còn quan trọng hơn cả việc giữ lời hứa sẽ chở Đội Trưởng về trước mười giờ tối, mặc dù đó chính là lý do tại sao Đội Trưởng đã đồng ý chịu tham gia vào loại hoạt động như thế. Thế nên Spooky Jim đã anh dũng mời chở Đội Trưởng, và trong lúc đó rất nhiều chủ đề vô nghĩa đã được bàn luận ngay cả sau khi chiếc xe đã dừng tại điểm đến, giờ giới nghiêm đã được phá vỡ hoàn toàn một khi họ cuối cùng chịu chia lối,  _ vẫn _ còn quá ngại ngùng để xin số người kia.

Trong lúc lời giải thích tiếp tục, một chuyện được nêu lên rằng thứ mà Đội đã cho là bắt nạt hoá ra lại là tán tỉnh, và thật ra, ý định của Spooky Jim hoàn toàn không phải là phá hỏng trận đấu, bởi vì mấy lời thì thầm bao gồm một cuộc cá cược rằng nếu đội của Trường Trung Học Fairly Local thắng, Đội Trưởng sẽ nhận được số điện thoại của Spooky Jim. Điều này cũng giải thích bài diễn văn mãnh liệt trước trận đấu của Đội Trưởng và trình độ chuyên nghiệp được biểu diễn trong trận đấu. Mặc dù có một chuyện nên được nhắc đến rằng nếu mà Trường Trung Học Fairly Local mà thua, vậy thì, như được khẳng định bởi luật lệ của cuộc cá cược, Spooky Jim sẽ nhận được số của Đội Trưởng thay vào đó, và thế thì chỉ... thì...

Đội Trưởng là một người rất là hiểu thắng, được chứ?

Tóm gọn lại là: Đội Trưởng và Spooky Jim rất kết nhau, đội đã phá đám hết sức bằng cách chia tách họ ra và ngăn chặn Đội Trưởng khỏi nhận được số điện thoại và Đội Cổ Vũ giờ được nợ một ân huệ rất, rất lớn.

Để chỉnh sửa vấn đề này theo một cách kín đáo nhất có thể, Hội Đồng Đội đã đề ra chiến dịch Bắt Cóc.

 

**Mục Đề Số 9**

Để chắc chắn có một cảm giác bắt cóc chính đáng, tình nguyện viên Trung Phong Số 1, Trung Phong Số 2 và Ghi Điểm Số 2 đã được trang bị với mặt nạ còn dư lại từ tiệc Halloween năm trước. Nhưng để chính quyền không nhúng tay vào, Biệt Đội Bắt Cóc cũng đã được hướng dẫn phải lịch sự về việc bắt cóc cũng như phải mặc đồng phục của Đội để cho Spooky Jim có thể nhận ra mình mới bị tống vào xe của ai phòng khi bất cứ nhân chứng nào hiện diện vào thời điểm đó.

Sau khi tin đồn về chiến dịch được truyền miệng khắp Trường Trung Học Fairly Local, CLB Khéo Tay Hay Làm đã tốt bụng chu cấp cho Biệt Đội Bắt Cóc một cái túi bịch đầu màu đen, hoàn toàn miễn phí. Khi Đội Cổ Vũ được thông báo về hành động vì mục địch lớn này, có rất nhiều cú đảo mắt xảy ra.

Một khi quy trình chuẩn bị đã hoàn tất, Tiền Đạo Chính Số 2 tuyên bố khởi đầu chiến dịch Bắt Cóc.

 

**Mục Đề số 10**

Chiến dịch Bắt Cóc tiến triển rất suôn sẻ.

Biệt Đội Bắt Cóc báo cáo có một cuộc trao đổi như sau:

 

-Mở ngoặc kép-

_ Tụi tui bắt cóc bạn được chứ? _

-Đóng ngoặc kép-

 

Và câu trả lời có chút mơ màng của Spooky Jim sau một cái nhìn thật kỹ vào mặt nạ người ngoài hành tinh của Trung Phong Số 2 là:

 

-Mở ngoặc kép-

_ Tất nhiên là được rồi. _

-Đóng ngoặc kép-

 

Sau đó Biệt Đội Bắt Cóc chụp cái túi đen qua đầu của Spooky Jim, dẫn nạn nhân của họ vào trong xe và lái xe về Trường Trung Học Fairly Local với một món hàng hết sức quan trọng trong khoang.

Đó là lý do tại sao bây giờ Đội lại có Spooky Jim ngồi trên một cái ghế ở giữa sân bóng rổ với một cái túi đen trùm qua đầu giấu đi bất ngờ chính là nụ cười đáng yêu đã được nhắc đến bởi nhiều người khác nhau qua nhiều mục đề của cuốn sổ này.

Đội Trưởng sẽ rất hài lòng khi nhận được bất ngờ này cho coi!

 

**Mục Đề Số 11**

Đội Trưởng nhìn không có vẻ hài lòng với bất ngờ mà Đội đã lội sông vượt núi để mang đến một chút nào. Thật ra, giọng nói mà Đội Trưởng dùng để hét nhưng câu sau khá cao vút và trên bờ vực của người sắp phát điên:

 

-Mở ngoặc kép-

_ Tụi bây đã làm cái gì cơ!? _

-Đóng ngoặc kép-

 

Theo Đội Trưởng, bắt cóc người khác, không cần biết quá trình diễn ra lịch sự ra sao, vẫn không chấp nhận được trong bất kì tình huống nào. Bài diễn văn về bài học nhân đạo kéo dài cho đến khi Đội Trưởng đến nơi nạn nhân kia ngồi giữa ban ngày ban mặt và gỡ túi trùm đầu ra, những gì bên dưới túi trùm đó ngay lập tức đưa mọi thứ vào im lặng.

Cho đến khi phản ứng thất vọng hết mình đầu tiên của:

 

-Mở ngoặc kép-

_ Ôi, không. _

-Đóng ngoặc kép-

 

Sau đó một cuộc liếc mắt đưa tình diễn ra giữa Đội Trưởng và Spooky Jim, trước khi Đội Trưởng mở miệng liên tục xin lỗi bao gồm:

 

-Mở ngoặc kép-

_ Ôi trời đất ơi, tui xin lỗi nha! Đội của tui là một lũ đần, tui thề tui không biết gì về chuyện này, tui xin lỗi, tui xin lỗi, cậu chắc nghĩ chuyện này rất kì cục và cậu có lẽ ghét tui rồi⎯ _

-Đóng ngoặc kép-

 

Vân vân và mây mây, trong khi nắm lấy tay của Spooky Jim và kiểm tra vùng cổ tay mặc dù Biệt Đội Bắt Cóc đã không trói con tin lại, cho đến khi Spooky Jim chen vào, nói rằng:

 

-Mở ngoặc kép-

_ Này, đừng có lo, tui thật ra đã tự mình đồng ý với vụ này. Và với lại, được đưa đến cho cậu tốt hơn bị bắt cóc bởi người ngoài hành tinh nhiều. _

-Đóng ngoặc kép-

 

Và, được rồi, đó có thể là một điều rất lãng mạn, Đội miễn cưỡng đồng ý, nếu cả hai người liên quan đều rất,  _ rất _ kì quặc. Và đúng là vậy, bởi vì câu nói tiếp theo là một lời đầy nhẹ nhõm, có chút đẫm lệ:

 

-Mở ngoặc kép-

_ Thật hả? _

-Đóng ngoặc kép-

 

Và Spooky Jim xác nhận bằng cách đứng lên, xoa ngón cái xuống bờ má của Đội Trưởng và nói rằng:

 

-Mở ngoặc kép-

_ Thật mà. _

-Đóng ngoặc kép-

 

Trong khi hoàn thành câu nói với một nụ cười rất xinh.

Sau vụ việc này Đội Trưởng được nhìn thấy đi vào hoàng hôn tay trong tay với Spooky Jim, nơi họ tiếp tục chơi điện tử và uống nước tăng lực cho đến thứ Hai tuần sau.

Mặc dù những phương pháp đã được sử dụng có lẽ cần phải xem xét lại, nhưng có thể phê chuẩn rằng mục tiêu tình yêu mà Đội đã đặt ra cho Đội Trưởng đã cuối cùng được đạt tới.

 

**Mục Đề Số 12**

Đã cũng được một lúc lâu kể từ mục đề trước, nhưng vì có một vụ việc khác liên quan đến Đội Trưởng đã xảy ra, Đội cảm thấy có nghĩa vụ báo cáo về nó.

Việc này nằm có cùng hoàn cảnh như vụ việc được nhắc đến trong Mục Đề Số 4, diễn ra chỉ ngay trước trận đấu bóng của Trường Trung Học Fairly Local và Trường Trung Học Hometown. Đội đang xã giao trên sân đấu và khán giả chỉ mới nửa ngồi xuống, khi Đội Trưởng lại tiến qua lãnh thổ của kẻ thù, trao đổi vào lời với nhân vật hiện tại có mái tóc tím ngồi ở hàng ghế đầu.

Đã biết rõ thông tin mối quan hệ của họ, Đội không nghĩ gì nhiều về cuộc trao đổi này, cho đến khi thằng quỷ đó kéo Đội Trưởng gần lại bởi cái áo của Đội và thì thầm gì đó vào tai của Đội Trưởng.

Mặc dù tình huống kết thúc nhanh chóng trước khi bất cứ cầu thủ Ghi Điểm hay Trung Phong nào kịp can thiệp, Đội Trưởng vẫn trông hết sức lúng túng khi trở về đứng cạnh Đội. Lo lắng về nét mặt đỏ hoe, mắt mở toang và đôi lúc lúng túng nhìn qua vai vào hướng của Spooky Jim đang ngồi của Đội Trưởng, Đội đưa ra nhiều câu hỏi về những gì đã xảy ra ở giữa họ.

Nghi ngờ của Đội ngay lập tức nâng lên bởi sự phản đối liên tục và cực kì lúng túng của Đội Trưởng về bất cứ chuyện gì đã xảy ra, nhưng vì đã rút được bài học từ sai lầm trong quá khứ, Đội ngần ngại nhảy ngay vào hành động và để yên vấn đề như thế.

Cho đến khi chịu thua cuộc trận đấu với Trường Trung Học Hometown và nụ cười trên mặt của Spooky Jim không còn trông tươi tắn nữa.

Hội Đồng Đội đồng ý rằng cần phải điều tra thêm nữa, nhưng trước khi đưa ra bất cứ quyết định gì, cần phải nhắc đến rằng bất cứ dịch vụ trợ giúp nào từ Đội Cổ Vũ giờ không thể nào trả nỗi nữa.

Tiền Đạo Phụ Số 1 đã hứa sẽ tìm hiểu giá cả của CLB Khéo Tay Hay Làm. Nhiều hơn nữa khi vấn đề cứ tiếp tục diễn ra.

 

**Mục Đề Cuối Cùng**

Số Ghi Chú Phụ Bí Mật Của Đội đã bị phát hiện ra bởi Đội Trưởng.

Dù có chút cảm động, Đội Trưởng cho biết rằng Đội nên ngừng ghi chú lại thông tin về cái mối tình gay hết sức diễn ra giữa Đội Trưởng và Spooky Jim, bởi vì như thế là rất nhiều chuyện.

Vả lại, một yêu cầu xin lỗi đã được đưa ra, và Đội đã đồng ý hối lỗi bằng cách tăng giờ luyện tập, một sự mỉa mai mà bất cứ ai cũng thấy được vì việc này thường được đề ra cho một người đã thua một trận đấu ⎯một câu hỏi được đưa ra về vụ việc đã nhắc đến trên⎯ bởi vì một vụ cá cược liên quan đến “chuyện đó”, một ai đó nói.

Nhưng như được khẳng định bởi Đội Trưởng mặt đỏ hoắt, đây không phải là chuyện của Đội.

Vì thế nên,

Đội xin cáo từ.


End file.
